die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Allan Trumbull
|residence = Washington, D.C. |affiliation = United States Government |profession = Speaker of the House of Representatives (Olympus Has Fallen) Vice President of the United States (London Has Fallen) |marital = Married |children = Possible |status = Alive |actor = Morgan Freeman |films = 2 films}} Allan Trumbull is the Congressman and the Speaker of the House of Representatives who becomes the Acting President when both President Benjamin Asher and Vice President Charlie Rodriguez are taken hostage in the White House by North Korean terrorists in Olympus Has Fallen. After Olympus Has Fallen, Trumbull became the Vice President after Charlie Rodriguez's assassination during the White House siege. He then handled the London attack crisis. Biography Early Life Trumbull was a long-serving U.S. Congressman and eventually became the Speaker of the United States House of Representatives. Olympus Has Fallen Meeting in the White House Speaker Trumbull was in the Oval Office in the White House discussing the current situation with North Korea. Trumbull says that South Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo would want to issue a joint statement and suggests to threaten North Korean forces with military action to get them to stand down from the border and stop their missile tests. After Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan suggests that they bluff them and they will call it and see what happens, Trumbull replies who says they'll be bluffing. President Asher says he wants to avoid them, which disappoints The Speaker. After Vice President Rodriguez agrees with Secretary McMillan, The President dismisses the speaker from the meeting. Trumbull exits the White House afterwards. Acting President As Trumbull arrived in the The Pentagon and went to the crisis room, Secret Service director Lynne Jacobs tells him that since President Asher and Vice-President Rodriguez are held hostage and unable to perform their duties in their offices, he is placed under Secret Service protection as Trumbull is now Acting President of the United States. He asked Jacobs if they are alive and she confirms their status. As they sat, NSA deputy director Ray Monroe says that North Korea has denied their involvement in the attack and U.S. Army Chief of Staff General Edward Clegg says they set up a perimeter within 10 blocks away from the White House. Jacobs informs Trumbull that the terrorists also assassinated Prime Minister Lee. Around 9:55 PM, Monroe learns that they have contact from inside the White House and they have traced it to Asher's satellite phone. After being patched through on the audio, Trumbull asked if it was President Asher, but the man using it says it's not him. Trumbull asks the caller to identify himself and the caller says he's Echelon 4, revealing himself as the Secret Service. Jacobs asks for his designation code and the caller gives her, revealing himself as Mike Banning. Banning tells Jacobs he's in the Oval Office and asked if President Asher is in PEOC bunker. Before Jacobs can answer, General Clegg puts him on mute, cautiously asking if they can trust Banning and Jacobs vouches to Trumbull and Clegg that Banning is one of their best agents. Monroe remembers that Mike Banning is the man being removed from the Presidential Detail after the accident that cost the life of First Lady Margaret Asher and Jacobs tells Monroe to get the facts straight on him. Jacobs tells Trumbull that Banning is an ex-Special Forces operative and was with the Ranger Battalion, saying that he will fight through enemy lines or die trying. Trumbull asked anyone in the Pentagon if they have any intelligence coming from inside the White House and they shook their heads. Trumbull then decides that they have no choice, but to rely on Banning and nods to General Clegg to put him back on. After Jacobs told Banning of the president's confirmed location, Banning asked who is in charge and Trumbull replies that he's in charge. The Speaker asked the agent if they are survivors with him. Banning tells them that there is nobody else because the terrorists wiped out the Secret Service detail in there and gives them the situation report. Trumbull listens in as Jacobs tells him that the president's son Connor is missing, possibly inside the building. Banning tells Trumbull to use him since he is the only person inside the White House. Handling the crisis Trumbull receives a video chat from the mastermind that he wants them to recall the Seventh Fleet and pull their forces off of Korea. Trumbull tries to tell him that they just recall their units out of Korea, but the leader ignores him and said that if they don't meet with his demands and make any rescue attempt, they will execute the hostages, including The President. When the leader terminates the video chat, Trumbull asked who the mastermind is. The CIA director says that nobody knows who he is, but they know that he was part of the South Korean delegation. Clegg tells him that if they recall their forces, South Korea could fall in 72 hours by the North Korean forces, but Jacobs tells him if they do nothing, the terrorists will kill President Asher, Vice President Rodriguez and everyone in the White House, as well as Connor if they have him. After Trumbull tells his assistant Mary to give him a cup of coffee in a real cup, he tells everyone to secure the nuclear sites. He also tells everyone to give him their expert on North Korea and the Premier of North Korea on a secure line. Then he wants to speak to the Russians, the Chinese, the British and the French governments and to setup a press conference in that order. After a moment, Trumbull and the others are shocked and surprised to learn that the first Cerberus code has been entered. Then Banning takes a picture of a tattoo of the nape of one of the terrorists he killed. Everyone in the Pentagon don't recognize the tattoo and Trumbull tells the CIA director to get the picture over to Langley. He tells Banning about the terrorist's demands and reluctantly tells that a Cerberus code has been entered. When Banning asked what Cerberus is, General Clegg tells both him and Trumbull that is classified. Banning convinces The Speaker that he has the right to know right now. After giving a nod from Jacobs, Trumbull tells Banning that Cerberus is a highly-classified three-prong fail-safe protocol that self-detonates any U.S. nuclear ICBM missiles to abort them in flight. Only three top U.S. government officials have the partial output on the codes to activate Cerberus; President Asher, Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs Admiral Joe Hoenig, all of whom are in the bunker. He hears Jacobs tells Banning that if the terrorists could get those codes, they will self-detonate the nukes and will leave America vulnerable for a nuclear strike. After Monroe tells Banning that they cannot change the codes since Cerberus was designed to be a self-contained, total-isolation system and can only change the code using the computer in the bunker, both Trumbull and Banning know that they are out to get Connor to force President Asher to give up his Cerberus code. The Speaker informs Banning that The President will hold out as long as possible, but if the terrorists get Connor and hurt him, Asher will break under those circumstances. Trumbull authorizes Banning to find Connor and get him out of the White House. As Trumbull and The Pentagon stood by, Banning tells them that he found Connor (under his Secret Service code-name Sparkplug) and will bring him out, much to the relief of everyone in the room. After awhile, The Speaker listens as Banning tells The Pentagon that Connor will be coming out in the vertical ventilation shaft in the northwest corner of the White House and have a ground team get him. After a few tense minutes, Trumbull listens in on the situation. Then learns that Connor is out of the White House safely. The pleased Trumbull authorizes Banning to try to get The President out. A little later, Trumbull does a press conference on the attack of the White House. He reassures everyone around the world that, despite the events, the U.S. government is still 100% functional and reveals that President Asher is alive, as well as being grateful for the loyalty and support around their friends around the world. Sending in the strike team After the press conference, Trumbull and the Pentagon learns from Banning that, after he interrogated and killed two of the terrorists, that the leader's name is Kang Yeonsak, the head of Koreans for United Freedom (KUF), a terrorist paramilitary organization and that around 40 commandos breached the front fence, now down to 28 men. Monroe runs the name and briefs Trumbull and the others on the Kang's biography. It is revealed that Kang is one of the most wanted terrorists in the world. As a child, Kang was brought across the DMZ after his father was executed for crimes against North Korea, but when they were crossing the border, Kang's mother was killed by an American landmine. Kang was the mastermind behind the 2004 bombing of the British Embassy in Seoul and funneled Pyongyang the uranium enrichment technology from Pakistan. The terrorist was never before photographed or identified by any Western Intelligence agency and nobody thought to find him inside the South Korean government. Trumbull listens to the conversation as General Clegg says with that number of commandos inside the White House, he has men who will take out in a short order. Banning says that these men are tough, but Clegg says that he has the toughest men there is, but states that they need to know how to get in the bunker. Jacobs says that they don't get in once the blast door closes and it's nuclear hardened. She also tells everyone that there used to be some old tunnels in the bunker, but were sealed up years ago. Banning tells Trumbull that the men outside need to know what they are dropping into and don't launch any assault until he does some reconnaissance. Later, Trumbull and others at the Pentagon learns that McMillan's Cerberus code has been entered, which horrifies everyone since there's only a matter of time before The President's Cerberus code will be entered. At 1:35 AM, as the satellite was looking the White House, everyone sees only four sentries on the roof. General Clegg suggests to Trumbull that they send in the rescue team to the roof. Banning tells everyone to wait to let him check it first. Clegg says that they cannot wait and Trumbull says that they have to secure Cerberus. He authorizes Clegg to send in the Navy SEALs to the roof. As they waited for the infiltration team to arrive in the White House, Banning tries to tell them to abort the SEAL incursion team since the KUF commandos have got the Hydra 6, a next-generation anti-aircraft remote gun system. Trumbull heard this and wasn't sure about the recent discovery will affect the rescue effort, but Clegg says that the team will take out the weaponry. The Speaker sees from the satellite feed that the Hydra 6 has annihilates the helicopters. Trumbull yells everyone to abort the mission, but the Hydra 6 destroys five out of six helicopters before Banning can stop it. One helicopter crashes into the White House, damaging the living quarters. As everyone in the Pentagon trying to cope with the failed rescue attempt, Kang appeared in the video feed with Vice President Rodriguez, saying to Trumbull that was a very bad move on their part. Then Kang executes Rodriguez by shooting him in the back in the head, which shocks and terrifies everyone in the room as Trumbull looked on in horror. Then Kang says that President Asher will be next if the Seventh Fleet and their troops are not recalled from Korea within the hour and demands that the helicopter comes to the North Lawn for pickup in the next hour before shutting off the video feed. Safety of the President and the Country After Banning got through to The Pentagon after the failed rescue attempt, Trumbull says to him that they've been trying to get through to it. Banning, who was injured in the fall shortly before the helicopter crashed on the roof of the White House, tells The Speaker that their team needs some serious help and he can hold him for insubordination for that if he gets through to it. After General Clegg orders Banning to stand down saying that they could lose any hostage if he stays in the White House, Trumbull looks at the general in disbelief. As The Speaker hears the general that he is giving Banning the direct order, the agent reminds him that he doesn't work for him. Trumbull tells Clegg that he is the commander-in-chief and the only reason The Speaker can't relieve right him on the spot because he is the highest-ranking military officer. As Clegg tries to say that Banning will cause more danger, Trumbull confronts the general that he will not hear another word out of him unless he is asked an question. After Clegg reluctantly backed out, Trumbull asked Banning if he was there. Banning, while pulling out debris from his abdomen, asks the Speaker what the plan is. He reluctantly says they have to recall the Seventh and their troop, as well as deliver the helicopter to the North Lawn. Banning tells him that they cannot give Kang and his men what they wants and he has dealt with these type of men before. He tells Trumbull to give him some time to flush them out. Trumbull says that they are talking about the safety of the President of the United States and Banning replies that they are talking about a lot more than that. The agent reminds the speaker that he is Acting President now and that he is the best hope everyone in the country has got. Trumbull gives in and tells Banning he has 30 minutes to try something out, much to General Clegg's chagrin. Afterwards, Trumbull and everyone in the Pentagon sees Secretary of Defense McMillan was coming out of the front door of the White House from the news cameras as Kang was preparing to execute her in front of the media. But Banning, who anticipated that he will execute a hostage in front of the media, prevented Kang from doing so by killing most of Kang's men in the front lobby. Trumbull sees McMillan stopped in shock, then he sees her running out of the White House as the troops escort McMillan to safely, much to Trumbull's relief. He checks in with Banning, who says Kang got away and is now back in the bunker. Trumbull tells Banning that he gave it a good shot and that he saved McMillan. As Trumbull and The Pentagon listen to several news feeds over the world reaction's to the attack in the White House, he sees the clock has reached 4:25. He reluctantly orders the Seventh Fleet and the troops on Korea to be recalled and have a helicopter go to the North Lawn. As the helicopter arrived in the North Lawn, Trumbull informs Banning that they have to get Kang and President out of the open while giving the terrorist the chopper to give it their best shot. As he awaits, everyone in the Pentagon sees everyone leaving are in hoods and the troops outside have no way to tell which one is Kang or Asher. As they we're boarding the helicopter, the military commander on the scene asked if they should breach. After a moment of hesitation, Trumbull tells the commander not to because it is too risky. After the helicopter takes off, it suddenly exploded in mid-air. Trumbull and the others feared that President Asher has been killed on-board. When Banning asked what happened, Trumbull sadly informs that Kang and his men killed themselves in the helicopter, along with President Asher and the other hostages. Banning says to The Speaker that Kang would not go out like a suicide bomber because he knows that's not who Kang is and suspects that Kang is still in the bunker with Asher and will try to slip away. Trumbull informs Banning that if Kang is still in the bunker with the president, he cannot let Kang leave with Asher. Banning promised he won't let them escape. Endgame revealed Trumbull that receives news from Monroe that NORAD is reporting that Cerberus has been activated. After seeing all the silos have been activated to detonate without being launched, Trumbull realizes in horror that Kang intends to detonate the missiles within their silos, which would cause a nationwide nuclear meltdown. Jacobs says that with the first two codes entered, the terrorists can easily cracked the President's Cerberus code. Trumbull says that the commandos had just open the gates of hell as the countdown to detonate the nukes has started in 5 minutes. As the time reached one minute, Banning checks in with The Pentagon, informing that he has President Asher, who was wounded during the fight with Kang, but is alive and asked how to shut off Cerberus. As Trumbull tells someone to get the deactivation code, General Clegg tells Banning to get to the control panel marked "Countermand" and flip a switch marked "Initiate Recall". As General Clegg was giving Banning instructions, the marines brought in the deactivation codes to Trumbull and he hands it to Monroe. As the countdown reached 30 seconds, Trumbull stood by as Monroe gives Banning the deactivation codes step-by-step. Once the codes were entered, he and The Pentagon waited several tense moments for the codes to get transmitted as the countdown almost reached zero. As the timer reached 3 seconds, Cerberus was deactivated. Trumbull and everyone in the Pentagon was relieved as the nuclear meltdown was adverted. Monroe informs The Speaker that NORAD confirms that Cerberus has been shut down. Trumbull nodded and orders someone to give him Seoul and Pyongyang on a line, presumably that they are bringing back the Seventh Fleet and their forces back to Korea. At dawn, Trumbull and everyone in the crisis room sees on the news feed that Banning and the U.S. troops are bringing out the wounded President Asher out of the White House. As almost everyone was clapping in celebration as the terrorist situation is finally over, Trumbull watched in silence. As Jacobs quietly gives him a thank you, Trumbull smiles as he watches as soldiers escort President Asher and Banning out of the White House premises. Post-Washington, D.C. attacks After the White House siege, Trumbull succeeded Rodriguez as Vice President of the United States. London Has Fallen Returning to the White House Trumbull was on a fishing trip at the beginning of the movie, but he is called back early due to the news about the death of British Prime Minister James Wilson. Now on friendly terms with Mike Banning, the two share a joke about his interrupted fishing trip. Attacks on London When London is attacked, Trumbull arrives in the White House situation room. He watches in horror, especially when Marine One is shot down. He later receives a call from Aamir Barkawi, the mastermind behind the attack who plans to kill the President and demands Trumbull to turn him over. Trumbull refuses to give in his demand and has his people work on tracking down the terrorists before they can find Asher. Sending in the rescue team Trumbull and his staff are able to interpret Banning's message through the satellite feed and realize he and Asher are going to a nearby safe-house controlled by British Secret Intelligence Service in which Banning has a contact whom he knows from previous experiences. Trumbull has deployed a Delta Force team to extract the two men and take them to the U.S. Embassy before sending a voice message to Jacqueline Marshall in the safe house about the imminent arrival of the team. As lines of communication are compromised, Trumbull is able to prove his identity by referencing his earlier joke about his interrupted fishing trip with Banning. However, Barkawi's terrorists disguised as Trumbull's team arrive first; because they somehow intercepted the Vice President's message, but Banning detects it and he and Asher stay behind to eliminate all the disguised terrorists while Jax and her partner Pradhan leave the building and go to Scotland Yard to find the mole inside the British government. Rescuing the President Meanwhile, Trumbull's staff stay in contact with Chief Inspector Kevin Hazard and Marshall in the video call and are able to locate the terrorist hideout that is owned by one of Barkawi's companies and Hazard helps coordinate an assault by deploying Special Air Service into that area. When the terrorists capture President Asher, Trumbull and his people watch in horror as Kamran Barkawi, Aamir's son, prepares to execute him. To their relief, Banning rescues President Asher at the last moment. Epilogue After the crisis is over, Trumbull uses Kamran's phone to call Aamir Barkawi, mocking what Barkawi told him. Trumbull tells Barkawi to look out his window and hangs up before watching a drone strike that destroys the building and kills Barkawi and his men in Yemen. Two weeks after the London attack, Trumbull addresses the nation on the events that had occurred. Behind the Scenes Speaker Allan Trumbull was portrayed by Morgan Freeman in Olympus Has Fallen and London Has Fallen. Appearances *Olympus Has Fallen *London Has Fallen Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:London Has Fallen characters Category:Male characters Category:President Category:Characters played by Morgan Freeman Category:Vice-Presidents